You Only LEGO Twice
You Only LEGO Twice |image = YouOnlyLEGOTwice.png |imagewidth = 250 |imagecaption = 0017 and special agent Chi Panizzi are overheard by Half-Assed Job |Directed by = Tom Kuljurgis |Released = *April 6, 2002 |Starring = *Nick Moretti *Andrea George *Zack Arnold *Gay Haynie *Jamie Luria |Genre = *Comedy *Spy film |Running time = 16:10 |Language = English |Watch Now = *YouTube }} You Only LEGO Twice is a comedy spy brickfilm by 4 Guys, 1 Brain, directed by Tom Kuljurgis. It follows Agent 0017 on a mission to track down a malicious internet hacker, Python69.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZ2pwLfFNPs You Only LEGO Twice on YouTube] It premiered on April 6, 2002 at the University of Michigan Film Farm VI festival, where it won two awards. It was also screened at the Cinema Slam VI festival on April 23.[http://4guys1brain.com/youonlylegotwice/ You Only LEGO Twice website page] It is the sequel to LEGOs Are Not Enough from 2001.Archived directory listing Plot Following some legal trouble, the agent now known as 0017 is assigned a new mission. An internet hacker known as Python69 is obtaining entire databases of credit card information, and 0017 is sent to a computer convention in Detroit, Michigan to find a clue to his whereabouts. 0017 visits the inventor once known as Q and is given a jet pack before travelling to the United States. At the convention, 0017 accuses a woman of being Python69 but she tells him she is special agent Chi Panizzi and that she is looking for the same hacker. They are overheard by Python69's henchman Half-Assed Job, who shoots at them before throwing a grenade and then leaving. 0017 realizes the pin is still in the grenade, and he and Chi Panizzi pursue Half-Assed Job to be brought to Python69's location. In a warehouse, Python69 is nearing completion of a supercomputer called MEL. The two agents enter, but Python69 uses a laser watch to melt their guns, having obtained the specifications to 0017's gadgets through hacking. Python69 explains that he has been collecting financial information so that when MEL is activated, it will become the best day trader ever to take over the e-market and control global commerce. 0017 pulls another gun from his shoe and Python69 activates MEL before escaping by jet pack. Half-Assed Job enters and 0017 gives his gun to Chi before pursuing Python69 in the air. Chi defeats Half-Assed Job and pulls apart MEL, after revealing she is working for Microsoft. 0017 chases Python69 through the streets of Michigan. They fire their laser watches at each other and 0017's jet pack is hit, but while Python69 is looking back he smashes into a bridge and explodes. 0017 and Chi meet for a drink to celebrate, and 0017 tries to hit on Chi, to no avail. Cast *Nick Moretti as Agent 0017 *Michelle Roberts as Fishington the Lawyer *Gay Haynie as Emma *Jamie Luria as U *Andrea George as Special Agent Chi Panizzi *Nat Topping as Half-Assed Job *Zack Arnold as Milton, Python69, Bartender *Jared Jordan as MEL Crew *Tom Kuljurgis - Writer, Director, Producer, Animator, Set design,Detailed credits on iFilm Title sequence animator *Joel Haas - Writer, Producer, Animator *Robert Peters - Digital effects, Animator *Michael Zapf - Technical support *Greg Nicolett - Original music, "You Only LEGO Twice" words and music *Diane Strasser - Cello solos *Matt Ernst - Trumpet solos *Diana Lawrence - "You Only LEGO Twice" song performer *Laura McWilliams - "Spy Man" words and music *"DeLIEN" - "Spy Man" mix *Nick Moretti - Constructive criticism *Bill Peters - Unconstructive criticism *Mark Marabate, Jared Jordan, LS&A Frieze Media, Ben and Diane Peters, Kelly Utrup, Josh Rocher, Paul Roberts, University of Michigan hospital emergency room medical staff - Special thanks Awards | colspan="1" rowspan="2"| | colspan="1" rowspan="2"|Film Farm VI |Best of Show |Won |- |Most Original |Won References Category:Brickfilms Category:2002 brickfilms Category:Brickfilms directed by 4 Guys, 1 Brain Category:English-language brickfilms Category:Festival-winning brickfilms Category:Brickfilms in the first Brickfilms.com directory Category:Brickfilms in the second Brickfilms.com directory Category:Brickfilms.com Staff Favorite brickfilms Category:Brickfilms that need to be archived Category:Brickfilms filmed in America Category:Comedy brickfilms Category:Spy brickfilms